Music of the Night
by littlefaf
Summary: A Star Wars fic inspired by Phantom of the Opera. After Anakin turns to the dark side, Padme and Obi Wan try to get on with their lives, but Darth Vader has unfinished business. (Obidala)


Chapter I  
  
~~~~~~  
  
1 "He's with me even now… all around me…it frightens me"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Padme gazed out over the sea of blackness stretching out before her into eternity, infallible darkness, swallowing everything else, making her dizzy just looking at it. She turned away, just to find herself staring at the same sight in front of her, behind her, all around her. She gasped, looking round in all directions, then quickly down at her feet, letting out a sigh of relief to see that she had not yet been taken by the darkness, at least not yet. It crept about her, and yet was held back by a soft white which she herself emanated.  
  
But not for much longer. Even now Padme could see this unending night pushing at the invisible boundary, coming ever-closer to her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before it swallowed her whole. Her eyes darted about again, trying desperately to find the non-existent way out, refusing to accept her impending doom. And then, all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, not just from shock, but at the coldness of the touch, seeping through the flimsy material of her dress and penetrating her skin with such ease. Shuddering slightly, she spun around, and her eyes went wide with surprise. Two ice blue eyes stared back at her, penetrating her as easily as the cold, reading her soul like no other could.  
  
Anakin. She opened her mouth to speak, but he lifted a finger to her mouth, gesturing for her to remain silent. Some part of her was insulted, but try as she might to fight his will, she found herself utterly unable to speak, to break his control over her. Fear crept into her expression, but she remained frozen to the spot as he raised his arm and cupped her cheek in his hand, never taking his gaze off her. Such a cold hand…  
  
She gazed up into those icy blue eyes, repulsed yet at the same time intrigued by the darkness she saw there, just like the darkness that surrounded them. Which was the source, and which was the reflection? He did not emanate light as she did, rather he seemed to be part of this place, a part of the blackness.  
  
Anakin Skywalker. Was this the same man that she had married? She swallowed uncomfortably, willing herself to look away, but held there by some invisible force. A slight smile crept over his lips at her discomfort, and he placed his thumb under her chin, tilting her head back slightly. She could only look at him defiantly, and even that seemed to soften under his will as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. So cold. Like a black hole, he drew that precious light from her into himself, where it simply disappeared, crushed by the eternal night within him where a soul had once been. Then he pulled away, and he was no longer Anakin, but Darth Vader, his jedi robes replaced with black armour and his face covered by a hideous black helmet. She reached out to him, but he only stood there, watching her intently. She looked around, becoming once more painfully aware of her surroundings. With the protecting light no longer there to hold it back, the darkness rushed in to take her…  
  
"NO!" Padme cried, and was instantly relieved to at least hear her own voice. Her eyes snapped open, immediately to be met by beautiful light, and never before had she been more happy to see it. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and her breath caught in her throat, the memories of the dream all too fresh in her mind. But the hand was warm she realised, its touch gentle on her soft skin.  
  
"You had a nightmare," came a voice, rushing over her like warm water, soothing her and relaxing every one of her muscles. A small, blissful smile played on her lips as she turned over in the bed, gazing into a calm and handsome face. Obi Wan's blue-green eyes were pools of light, by no means absent of worries, but trustworthy and loving. But despite the smile on his face, she sensed that he was concerned. He ran a hand through her rich brown hair, gazing into her amber coloured eyes and noting the remaining traces of deep fear there. Not that he was surprised. They were trying to get on with their lives, and yet she had been through so much. She had lost her husband to the dark side, and then, just weeks ago, she had been forced to give up her two children, both babies, blissfully unaware of the danger that surrounded them. He gazed at Padme sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head, at first looking down as though thinking of avoiding the question, but then turning her beautiful face toward him and giving him a weak but reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm alright now," she said, and before his eyes he could see her strengthening, becoming once more the Padme he knew and loved. She was by no means weak, that was why it disturbed him to see her so vulnerable. But now he could do nothing but smile back at her, and chase the nightmare aware with a kiss.  
  
She felt his lips against her own, reminding her for one terrible moment of the dream once more, and she shivered just a little. But Obi Wan's kiss filled her with warmth, like soft white light, chasing away her memories of the nightmare. She leant in, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him more deeply, melting into him until the two of them became one. With each touch their souls were united a little more, and yet deep in her heart Padme knew she belonged to another. He came in her dreams to remind her, but even while she was awake, she sensed him near, always watching her.  
  
She pulled away gently from Obi Wan, having to resist the temptation to look around and check that he wasn't there right now. She did not want to trouble Obi Wan with these thoughts, for she knew there was nothing he could do. Even now he gave her a questioning look, but she just sighed, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes. No need to trouble him. 


End file.
